deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Ness
=Description= Son Goku vs Ness! Will Goku defeat Ness, or will Ness’ PSI prove to be too much for Goku? =Interlude= Wiz: You know, Universes can be extraordinary. Boomstick: Except when you have two characters that can destroy them! Wiz: Like Goku, the godly Super Saiyan, Boomstick: And Ness, the Psychic kid from Onett! Wiz; I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! =Son Goku= Que The Dragon Theme Wiz: Long ago, Son Goku was sent to the planet earth, just moments before the destruction of planet Vegeta. Boomstick: As time were to pass, Goku would save the universe multiple times! Wiz: As a kid, Goku was able to take hits from bullets, move huge boulders, and even learned the Kamehame ha wave, which was supposed to take years to learn! Boomstick: Anyways, the Kamehame ha wave isn’t the only thing Goku has in his arsenal! Goku has an entire list of techniques and items! * Instant Transmission * Flight * Ki Blasts * Power Pole * Nimbus * Senzu Beans * Kaio-Ken * Destructo Disk * Kamehame ha * Solar Flare * Homing Energy Wave * Spirit Bomb * After Image * Fusion Technique * Godly Ki * Super Saiyan (50x) * Super Saiyan 2 (100x/2x ssj) * Super Saiyan 3 (400x/4x ssj2) * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue * Ultra Instinct * Mastered Ultra Instinct Wiz: Whoa! That’s a lot of techniques! Boomstick: Yeah, except for the fact that 90% of them are STOLEN! Wiz: Well, putting that aside, Goku has been shown to be able to shake an entire universe while fighting Beerus (SSG), and has been able to shake the world of void, on his own (Ultra Instinct)! Boomstick: Well damn! What’s next, overpowering someone who’s stronger than a God of Destruction, who can casually destroy a universe! Wiz: Well, actually, yes. Boomstick: DAMN!! Does this guy have any limits? Wiz: Well, everyone has limits, but Goku isn’t reaching them any time soon. Boomstick: Well, how about we go on with his speed, durability, and intelligence. Wiz: Well, for speed, Goku’s able to fight against Beerus, who’s obviously faster than light, so Goku has FTL+ Speeds. Boomstick: Not to mention, Goku was able to get from one side of namek to another, in only a few seconds! Wiz: Now for durability, it’s pretty easy. Goku was able to take hits from Gods of Destruction, Vegeta, and Jiren, so it’s clear Goku has universal+ durability. Boomstick: And for intelligence, Well, Goku’s not that smart at all... Wiz: In fighting however, Goku’s a battle genius. Boomstick: Goku’s faced many tough opponents, like Hit, and his time skip. Wiz: However, like we said, Goku’s only smart when it comes to fighting, which is one of his biggest weaknesses. Boomstick: Not to mention, the guy’s afraid of NEEDLES! COME ON YOU’RE A GOD! Wiz: Even with these weaknesses, Goku is a force to be reckoned with! “I’d rather be a brainless monkey than a heartless monster!” =Ness= Onett Wiz: In the middle of the night, a meteorite would hit planet earth, waking up a certain young boy. Boomstick: That boy was Ness, from Super Smash Br- I mean Earthbound! Wiz: There, Ness met an insecoid warrior, named Buzz-Buzz, who warned Ness Giygas, who threatened the entire universe! Boomstick: Anyways, Ness has psychic powers, called PSI/PK, which allow his to use a vast amount of abilities! Some of these abilities include: * Pk Rockin (assaults enemies) * Teleport (allows ness to teleport to any place he previously was at) * Paralysis * Shield * Life up (heals himself and his allies) * PK Flash * Hypnosis (Opponent falls asleep, unless they’re highly intelligent) * Healing (Removes status alignment) Wiz: Ness does have quite a bit of abilities, but to think that he doesn’t have any items would be nonsense! He actually has some, which are surprisingly useful! * Bat * Yo-Yo * Slingshot * Franklin Badge (Reflects any energy (like psi) attack) * Pills (Raise guts, which gives a higher chance of getting a SMASH attack) Boomstick: Well, Ness doesn’t have much items, but that doesn’t stop him from being badass! Wiz: You’re right about that. Ness was able to touch “Truth of th universe,” which was described to be time and space! Boomstick: Not to mention, Ness was able to take hits from, and damage GIYGAS, who would’ve effortlessly destroyed the universe! How the hell can a KID be so strong?! Wiz: Ness isn’t only strong, but he has high stanima, which allows him to fight for quite a while! Boomstick: As for intelligence, Ness is... well... Nigh-OmniScient! ''' Wiz: That’s right, Ness gained the power of the Sea of Eden, which was described as the Surpreme Inteligence, '''Boomstick: Despite all this, Ness’ biggest weakness is, he gets HOMESICK! Wiz: Ness may be a kid, but the last thing you’d want to do is mess with him! “Okay!” =Pre-Death Battle= Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! =Death Battle= After the tournament of power, Goku would be training at Beerus’ planet, hoping to be able to get even stronger than he is now. Goku: Phew! That tournament of power sure was tough, fighting all those fighters from other Universes sure got me fired up! Anyways, back to training! However, an awkward silence filled the planet. Whis: Oh my, Lord Beerus, Goku, do you feel that? Beerus: Yeah.. Goku: This power... it’s not Vegeta, Frieza, or Gohan... who could it be?! Whis: It appears to be a kid... Beerus And Goku: Seriously?! The kid would appear on Whis’ staff, as Goku and Beerus would both move towards the staff. Goku: Alright, another strong guy for me to fight! Beerus: Goku, wai- Before Beerus was able to finish his sentence, Goku instant transmissioned out of his planet, and arrived to where the kid was. Ness: Huh? Who are you? I’m Ness! Goku: I’m Goku, and I sensed that you have an incredible energy! What do you say, shall we spar for a bit? Ness: Uh.. I guess, I mean, I have nothing better to do... Goku’s Great! Now, let’s get this started! FIGHT! DBZ Battle Music 4 Goku would quickly fly towards Ness, and try to punch his face, but Ness would use Shield B, halving the damage dealt. Ness: He’s not bad... Ness would pull something out of his backpack, which would be a baseball bat! Ness would charge at Goku, and aim for his head. However, Goku was easily able to grab the baseball bat, and throw it, with Ness still holding it. Goku: It’ll take more than that to defeat me! Ness: Well if that didn’t work, then how about this! Reaching from his backpack again, this time, Ness pulled out a Yo-Yo. With it in his hand, he would run towards Goku. Goku: A Yo-yo this time huh? Ness knew the Yo-Yo wouldn’t work against Goku, so instead, Ness had something else in mind. Once he reached Goku, Ness faked to throw the Yo-Yo at Goku, but instead, punched his gut, sending Goku flying. Goku: Damn, he’s good! Goku would get up almost instantly. Ness: Hm? Did he not take any damage? Goku: You really are something else, you know that? Well, no matter how strong you are, I’m not going to get defeated by you so easily! Suddenly, Goku would clench both of his fists, and start to shout. Ness got on guard. All of a sudden, energy inside of Goku would explode, and when the dust cleared, Goku would be standing there, as a Super Saiyan! Theme of Super Saiyan Ness: His hair may have changed, but it’s more than that... he seems stronger. Goku: You got that right kid, this is what I call Super Saiyan! Both fighters would dash at each other, and collide fists rapidly. This continues until Goku quickly instant transmissioned behind Ness, and shot an energy wave at his back! Ness: Ah! Goku: Not bad, being able to keep up with my Super Saiyan form! Ness: Thanks...! Goku would charge Ness once again, but this time, Ness would use Paralysis, to stop Goku from moving! Goku: What the..? Ness: PK Rockin! A PSI attack of Red, Blue, and Yellow colors would hit Goku, causing a massive explosion. As the dust of the explosion cleared, Goku would be seen kneeling. Goku: Heh, that did a lot more damage than I thought... Slowly getting up, Goku would start to charge his Ki even more, as a red aura would surround him. Goku: Super.. Kaio-Ken! SSB Kaio-Ken Theme Once going Super Kaio-Ken, Goku would quickly fly towards Ness, and rapidly punch him. Ness tried to counterattack, but Goku’s attacks were just too fast. Goku put in one final punch, before going back to regular Super Saiyan, which sent Ness flying into a mountain. Goku would then instant transmission to where Ness was. Goku: You really are strong, but it’s time to end this. It was fun fighting you! While Goku had said this, Ness had secretly put on a Franklin Badge. Goku: Ka... me... ha... me... HAA!! As the kamehame ha hit Ness, to Goku’s surprise, the kamehame ha bounced right off of Ness, hitting Goku! Goku: Oww... what just happened..? Ness: Whew, that was close... As he took off the franklin badge, Ness would drop down from the mountain to where Goku was to continue fighting. As they both charged at each other, Ness used PK Flash, making Goku feel numb, and allowing Ness to get a direct hit on Goku’s face. Dangerous Guys Goku: Ah! What was that?! Ness: Alright! Goku: Now that I know he has an item attack that, I gotta be careful! Ness would sprint towards Goku, who was still numb, and kicked him in the gut, slamming Goku to the ground. Goku: UWAH! Ness would then kick Goku in the face, making Goku bleed from his mouth. Goku: Damn, seems I’ve underestimated you..! As Goku slowly got up, the numbness in his body slowly started to fade away. Goku: Alright! I can fight for real now, Ness: Crap! The numbness must be wearing off! Gotta make it count while it still lasts! Ness would dash towards Goku, while at the same time, Goku would fly at Ness. Both: Take this! Their fists would collide. Ness: I gotta hurry! Ness would grab onto Goku’s arm, and with his other hand, punched Goku in the face, giving him a bloody nose. Goku would get knocked back still focusing on his nose, while Ness ran back up to Goku, and punched his jaw, knocking Goku down. Right as Ness did this however, the numbness in Goku’s body faded away. Goku: Alright! Now I can get serious! All-Out Battle! Goku would clench his fists again, and started to yell, but this time, instead oh his hair turning yellow, it would turn re instead. Just moments later, Goku would have transformed into a Super Saiyan God! Goku: Alright Ness, let’s do this! Without warning, Goku would fly at Ness at faster than the eye could see! Goku would punch Ness in the gut, then kick him away. Ness: Oww... he’s a lot stronger than before... As he was getting up, Ness tried looking around for Goku, but he was no where to be seen. However, mere seconds later, Goku was flying right for Ness! However, at just the right moment, Ness used Paralysis on Goku! Ness: Whew! If I’d done that one millisecond later, who knows what would’ve happened... anyways, might as well heal myself! Just as Ness said, he’d use Life-up on himself, but to his surprise, Goku had already breaker free of the Paralysis! Goku: Whew, alright, one more round! The two would clash fists over and over, until their fists both hit the others face, sending them both backwards. Goku would then shoot a Barrage of ki blasts at Ness. Ness would dodge them all but, after the ki blasts, what Ness didn’t see, was a destructo disk! Ness was barely able to dodge this, but it did cut his cheek a little bit. Ness: Dang, that stings! Ness would wipe the blood coming from his face, and run back at Goku. Goku would also fly at Ness. Goku would try to punch Ness, but Ness would dodge, and use PK Flash on Goku, this time making him feel strange. Goku: Wh..what’s going on..? I don’t feel so good... Ness: Heh.. As Ness would charge at Goku, Goku tried to shoot ki blasts at Ness, but 8 out of 10 of them ended up hitting Goku, thanks to the PK Flash. Goku: What the heck?! As Ness dodged the ki blasts, he would rapidly punch Goku in the gut, then kick Goku to the ground. Goku: Ungh! You’re just full of surprises, huh..? Ness: Heh, I guess so! Goku would get up. Ness would dash towards Goku, and punch him in the face. Goku: Uagh! Goku would slam against the ground. Ness would sprint at Goku, and kick him in the face, causing Goku to spit out blood. However, the strange feeling Goku had was going away faster than the last time with the numbness. Goku: The strange feeling’s going away... is it because of my Godly Ki? Whatever it is, it sure is coming in handy! He would start to get up, and looked at Ness. Stops Ness: This guy just seems to have no limits...! Ness would be getting more cautious as the seconds go by. He knew Goku was holding something back, yet he didn’t know what. Goku: Alright, It’s time for me to go full power! Super Saiyan Blue Theme Goku: HAAAAAAAA!!!! It felt as though the entire world was shaking just by Goku going Super Saiyan Blue. Ness: I knew you were holding something back, might as well go all out too! Ness would take off his backpack, and go full power, and started to shake the world along with Goku. Goku: KAIO-KEN TIMES 20!!! Now, Goku and Ness were both at full power, it would come down to whoever would get stricken down. Kokuten Both fighters would immediately rush towards each other in an all out brawl. Their fists would collide multiple times, as their feet would also. They seemed to be equal in power. Goku would instant transmission around Ness multiple times, while charging a ki wave, and once he shot it, it would hit Ness’ back. Ness: Augh! Ness would smash into the ground so far he went underground! Goku would follow him down there. Once Goku arrived underground, Ness would punch him in the face, sending Goku to the ground. Goku: Ah! However, Goku would get up almost immediately, to get into another face paced fist fight again. Ness then would quickly kick Goku a good distance away. However, this didn’t stop Goku from shooting a ki wave at Ness. It would hit Ness right in the stomach, and send him flying into a montage of walls. Goku would quickly follow. Ness: Ouch... Wait, no time to rub my wounds, he’s coming! Ness would get ready, as Goku had arrived right in front of him. Goku: You know, we REALLY should’ve gotten this guy to fight in the tournament of power with us... Ness: Tournament of power? What are you talking about? Goku: Nevermind that, I’ll tell you later. Ness: Okay... Ness would jump back, away from Goku, and start to charge a PK Rockin. Goku would notice this, and start to charge a kamehame ha wave. Ness: PK... Goku: Kame... Hame... Ness: ROCKIN!! Goku: HAAAA!!! The two attacks would collide, both fighters unsure what was going to happen after the explosion. But just then, one attack would overpower the other, causing an explosion, destroying almost the entire cave. ???: *Huff... Huff...* It looks like I’ve won... The one who said this, was Ness, with Goku laying down, unconscious. Ness had started to walk away, when he heard a faint wind from behind him. It wasn’t too loud, but he still heard it. Ness: Don’t tell me... Ultra Instinct Theme Ness would turn around, to see Goku standing up, and his hair flashing from black to white. Ness was confused. He thought that he’d won, but Goku was standing, with a new transformation! Then, Goku had fully gone Mastered Ultra Instinct. Goku: Get ready, Ness! Before Ness could even use Life up, Goku would be behind him, and chop his neck, causing Ness to fall to the ground. Ness: Ungh.. so you had this power in you all along...? Goku: Well, I thought I lost it, but now it’s awakened again. Goku would then grab Ness by the shirt, and punch him in the gut. Ness would cough out blood. Goku would then rapidly punch Ness in the gut. Ness would be screaming out in pain. Goku would then drop Ness from his hand. Ness would hold his stomach, rolling around in pain. Ness: Ungh, take this..... As Ness tried to punch Goku, Goku easily dodged Ness’ attack Goku: sorry about this, kid. Goku would then throw Ness up, and jump towards him, while charging a kamehame ha wave. Goku: Kame...hame...HAA!! The kamehame ha wave would make contact with Ness, killing him. Goku would power out of Ultra Instinct. Goku: Sorry it had to end this way. I’ll make sure to revive you with the Dragon Balls! K.O. Goku would be flying off looking for the Dragon Balls on the left, while it showed Ness laying down, dead on the right. =Results= Boomstick: Ness was only 13, yet he was able to compete with Goku, what a badass! Wiz: Now, Ness and Goku may Both be Universal+ characters, plus Ness being MUCH smarter, but that’s one of the only things Ness really has going for him, (plus, Goku’s fought, and won against many opponents that’re smarter than himself). Goku is Stronger (Goku: Able to shake the world of void in Ultra Instinct. Ness: able to damage Giygas, but never actually kill him), and Faster (Goku: Able to get from one end of namek to another in seconds. That was before he even got Super Saiyan, so Goku must be a lot faster now. Ness: Lucas was able to dodge light attacks from the K9000, Pokey Minch was able to keep up with Lucas, and Pokey Minch must not’ve been slower than his mother 3 counterpart in Earthbound, so at a highball, Ness is as fast as the speed of light). Boomstick: Let’s not forget that in Ultra Instinct, Goku would be able to dodge almost anything that Ness could throw at him! Wiz: Yes, Ultra Instinct was able to nearly defeat Jiren, who’s stronger than anyone that Ness had ever faced. Boomstick: Looks like the battle against Goku didn’t go so, “okay,” for Ness. Wiz: The winner is Goku. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:R0Battles Category:Earthbound vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:What if? Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles